The Newlyweds
by CookiiieMonster
Summary: this is my kuroshitsuji fanfic. if you don't like yaoi then you won't like this. there will be several parts
1. Prologue

*This is my first fanfic. It is a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, and yes it is yaoi. There will probably be several parts, and this is just the prologue, so if anyone else wants me to write more then I will. Enjoy*

Prologue

"People often think that the soul is what makes a person's character. The soul is actually more of a…vessel. The spirit is a combination of the elements of a person that is guided with a vessel into the afterlife." stated Sebastian.

"Oh…" said Ciel, still very confused.

"You need a soul to live, but your spirit is what lives. Do you have a better understanding of the concept, Young Master?"

"I-I think so." Ciel said, "But will it hurt?"

Sebastian smiled.

"I think you will be _very_ surprised when it happens." Sebastian whirled Ciel around and put his hands on Ciel's shoulders and pulled him closer, almost in an embrace. This caused the nervous boy to swallow hard. "Relax. I'm not going to do it just yet. Do you have any other questions?"

"Well, sort of. I just think that…I need some assurance that you won't just ditch me after you eat my soul. Then I would be stuck on Earth as a ghost and I'd lose you." Ciel said in a sort of whimper. Sebastian got down on one knee and gently took Ciel's hand.

"I promised you that I would never leave you. Do you still have doubts? How can I prove it to you?" Sebastian said, looking deeper into Ciel's eyes. "If you would marry me…would you believe me then?" He stood and scooped Ciel up and cradled him. Ciel touched the demon's face and looked at him with watery eyes. "There is only so much I can do on Earth to express myself, and my feelings for you."

"Then we will get married. You can have me, and my soul on our wedding night." Ciel quietly said and kissed Sebastian.

"That would be wonderful."


	2. Part One

This is part one of the story...i wasnt really sure how to get everything started, so sorry if it's boring. i will try to write better later! .

Part One – Wedding Preparations

"You want it all to be a surprise? You don't want to decide anything?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not a wedding planner. I leave it all in your hands Sebastian. I know you will do a fine job."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel stopped and looked at Sebastian.

"You know you won't be saying that much longer…" Ciel grabbed the demon's tie and pulled him down so that his face was in front of his own. This sudden pull caused Sebastian's black hair to fall over his eyes. His gloved hand pushed it back.

"I know." He said, and smiled.

"So, tomorrow we get married?"

"If you'd like. Is it too soon?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course not. Tomorrow couldn't be better."

Sebastian told everyone what their tasks were for the day and then went into his own room. He sat on the perfectly made bed, hardly wrinkling the sheets. He thought, _The young master will be with his tutor until two o'clock. I need to have someone go to the post office to pick up the package. I should probably start planning the wedding…Ciel must be surprised…I think I have something in mind…_

Ciel finished his lessons and went to the dining room. Sebastian had his lunch, at a perfect temperature, waiting for him on the table.

"Enjoy your meal." He said, and stepped behind the young earl.

"You cooked my favorite meal, Sebastian." Ciel was just about to smile. He breathed in the smells of all of the foods before him. His mouth watered.

By evening, Ciel had been surprised many times by Sebastian. Pleasant surprises of course. "You're an expert at planning. You've managed to surprise me all day."

"As a servant of Phantomhive it is only natural for me to be able to do this." Ciel melted inside, as he did every time Sebastian said one of his phrases.

At ten o'clock the boy and demon went to Ciel's room to get him changed and ready for bed. Sebastian put the night shirt on Ciel and patted his head. Ciel sat on the bed and looked up at Sebastian for a few moments. Finally, Sebastian said, "Well, young master, I think it is time for you to sleep now. Tomorrow is the big day, and you don't want to be tired during your wedding." Ciel put his hands on Sebastian's hips.

"Sebastian, you know I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway…"

"You will need your energy for tomorrow." Sebastian replied, pulling away. Ciel's countenance hardened. He couldn't understand why he rejected him, when their wedding was just hours away…

"I'm sorry if you misinterpreted my actions. I'm only thinking of what's best for you." Ciel frowned. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, and then quickly flipped it shut. _Click._ "But I suppose we have a few minutes to spare."


End file.
